


A Day's Hard Night

by Mr_Mackwo



Category: Constantine (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Fantasy, Investigations, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Mackwo/pseuds/Mr_Mackwo
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester find themselves on a hunt that sends them on a wild chase until they stumble into a fellow named John Constantine.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate universe crossover taking place during Season 4 of Supernatural. 
> 
> I do not own Supernatural, the plot, or any of the characters featured on the show, they all belong to Eric Kripke and his writers. 
> 
> I also do not own John Constantine, that is the product of DC Comics.

**Chapter 1**

Sam Winchester awoke to the strong aroma of coffee and maple bacon.

“Up and at ‘em Sammy!” Smiled Dean Winchester as he stuffed four pieces of bacon into his mouth.

Sam sat up, “You look cheerier than normal”.

Dean took a sip of his coffee, “We got a job!”

It had been three weeks since the battle in the barn between Castiel, Uriel, and Anna. Neither Dean nor Sam had heard from Castiel since then and things have been quiet. Who knows where Anna sent her Angel brethren.

“A job huh? What’s the details?”, Sam said as he put on his sized twelve brown hiking boots.

“Here, let me show you.” Dean said while still chewing bacon.

Sam joined Dean at the small dining table in their hotel room. Dean spun Sam’s laptop into view to show a picture of a very pale, young blonde woman in her mid-twenties. The title read, “ _Young woman found murdered in Motel Room_ ”.  
Sam looked puzzled, “How is this a job?”

Dean smiled, “She was found drained of her blood, but there were no puncture wounds.”

Sam sat up from his chair, “Sounds like our kind of job.” He put his coat on and put his laptop in his black bag.

Dean slid over a big plate of freshly cooked bacon. “We can go once you finish breakfast. Nothing like the delicious taste of crispy pig to get you excited for a case.” Dean grinned and took another bite.

Sam pushed the bacon to the side, “I’ll just take some coffee. It’s too early for me to eat anything”, Sam said as he saw the rectangular digital clock reading 4:26 A.M.

Dean scoffed, “Your loss.” As he stuffed more bacon into his mouth.

 

The brothers drove past a sign reading, “Leaving Georgia”. They had about a two-hour drive from Athens, Georgia to Greenville, South Carolina, the location of the murder.

The song, “ _Ramble On_ ”, by _Led Zeppelin_ could be heard blasting away in their black ’67 Chevy Impala. It was Dean’s favorite song, so he couldn’t help but sing along which made Sam smile. They drove about an hour listening to _Zeppelin_ when Sam turned down the music.

“Ah C’mon Sammy, we aren’t done getting “The Led Out”.

Sam spoke up, “Dean, look. It’s great to see you this happy, it really is, but I know you are still dealing with your Hell nightmares and you haven’t mentioned anything to me about it since the fight with Alastair and the Angels.”

Dean’s smile left his face. “I know it bothers you, I get it. To be honest, it’s been kind of nice to have a break from all the evil and whatnot. In fact, I don’t even recall having a nightmare last night. But we _ARE_ hunters Sammy and at the end of the day this is what we do. It’s what Dad would have wanted us to do.”

“I know, but I’m your brother and even though I may not know what you are going through, you can always talk to me about it, I –“

Dean cut Sam off, “I’m tired of talking about it Sam. Until we can find some Hoodoo priest to wipe my memories of Hell, I’m just gonna try and move on. Constantly thing about it, is probably giving me a tumor anyways“, Dean joked. “Besides how can today be any better? I had some great maple flavored bacon, I’m listening to _Zeppelin_ in my Baby”, Dean stroked the dashboard, “And I’m going on a hunt with my brother. Can you please just let me be happy?” Dean grinned playfully.

Sam had to smile back.

Dean turned up the radio, “A whole lotta love! Eeeeeerrrrrr”!

Sam laughed and joined Dean’s singing.

The Winchester’s turned the corner of Bramlet Street and Washington Ave and pulled into the local motel parking lot where the murder happened. They were dressed up in their normal affair, black and white suits. Although Dean decided to wear a purple tie on this occasion.

They walked up to the front desk manager who was asleep at his chair. Dean saw a bell chime and tapped it a couple of times which startled the gentleman behind the desk.

“Oh, sorry!” The gentlemen’s face turned to a sterner look as the boys revealed their badges.

Sam spoke up, “Hello sir, I’m agent Hetfield and this is Agent Ulrich and we’re here to investigate the murder of a young woman who died here a couple of days ago.”

The gentleman looked a bit confused. “We already had the police and a special agent stop by yesterday, but you’re more than happy to check out the room.” He picked up a white card reader, “Room 134 down the hall and to the left”.

“Thanks.” Dean said as they made their way down the hall.

You could still see the yellow caution tape mask the door to Room 134. Dean used the card reader and the brothers both went inside.

The brothers must have searched for two hours and found nothing. No Sulfur. No broken furniture. No blood. Nothing.

“I dunno. The place looks clean. Not even a pillow is out of place”. Dean said.

“Perhaps the police found some evidence and took it in?” Asked Sam.

Dean shook his head and then noticed a card lying next to the front door. “Hmm, what’s this?”

“What is it Dean?”

“Someone’s business card. _Master of the Dark Arts_?”

“What?” Questioned Sam

“I’m guessing this ‘secret agent’ is a hunter. His name is John Constantine.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone that has taken the time to read and give kudos. Special shout out to @blane22 for being my beta! She's a huge Supernatural fan and has been reading Supernatural fan fictions for many years!

**Chapter 2**

Sam finished talking with the desk manager when he turned to see Dean on his phone.

“Any luck?”

“No, the number just keeps ringing. Something feels off about this”.

The boys continued their walk towards the Impala.

Dean spoke up, “This is all very strange. There was nothing wrong with the room. If the police tape wasn’t there you wouldn’t even have known a murder had happened.”

“Do you think this, John Constantine, knows what’s going on?” asked Sam.

The boys got inside, and Dean turned on the car. “We might need to call Bobby and see if he’s heard of him or not. Regardless, we still don’t know who or what killed that girl. Zero clues.” Dean mimed a zero with his right hand.

 

We cut to Bobby Singer’s residence where Bobby is making a ham and cheese sandwich on wheat bread.

“John Constantine, you say? Hmm…never heard of him. I heard about the girl’s murder too. There ain’t no vampire or demon that I’ve heard of that could just drain someone’s blood like that.”

“Sammy is looking him up online to see if he can find anything on him. Until then, we are going to find a room and do some more research.”

“Let me know if you boys find out anything else.”

“Will do Bobby. Thanks.”

Bobby hung up his tan corded phone that was on the wall of his kitchen. He sat down to eat his sandwich when there was a knock at his door. Bobby being the cautious one he is picked up his gun and placed it in his belt behind him.

Bobby opened the door and was surprised to see his old friend, Rufus.

“Rufus? It’s been a long time.”

Rufus replied, “Yeah and I know things haven’t been that great between us in the past few years, but I need your help. A friend of mine’s daughter went missing last night and I can’t seem to find a trail.”

Bobby took a moment. “I understand. Things have been crazy, especially since Dean came back. With all this Lilith and the breaking of the 66 seals stuff, we’ve all been on high alert.” Bobby motioned for Rufus to come in. “Do you want a beer or something?”

Rufus smiled, “Yeah I could use one for sure. I doubt you have any Johnnie Walker Blue Label lying around.”

“Fresh out!” Bobby opened the fridge and handed Rufus a light beer. “So, what do we know about your friend’s daughter that went missing?”

Rufus took a sip of his beer. “Well, she graduated high school a week ago, and she was out with some friends last night, but she never checked in with her mother. Normally I wouldn’t worry about this kind of stuff, but with the three young girls murdered in the past week, I have a funny feeling.”

“Three girls? What happened to them?” asked Bobby.

“It’s the weirdest thing, they were all drained of their blood, but there were no signs of wounds of any kind. They were just emptied.”

Bobby’s rose his left eyebrow. “Three you say? Sam and Dean just told me about a girl in South Carolina that died of the same thing. You are saying there are three more?”

“I hadn’t heard about the girl from South Carolina. Two girls were drained in Florida and one was drained in Alabama. Now there’s another one, huh? There has to be a connection”.

Rufus spoke up, “Looks like the only thing linking the murders is that they are all young girls ranging from 18-22”.

Bobby picked up his tan corded phone off the wall, “I’m gonna have to fill in the extra info for the boys”.

 

Gaston, North Carolina, 12:42 A.M.

We see a shot of the Impala pulling into another motel. Dean opened the door to their motel room and turned on the light. “Home, sweet home”, Dean said sarcastically.

Sam turned off his cell phone. “Hey Dean, just got a call from Bobby. Turns out there’s three more girls who died.”

“Let me guess, all twinkies without their cream filling huh?” Dean opens the mini fridge to find some water.

“Yeah, seems to be. We need to find out what kind of being can suck out the blood of its victims but without leaving a wound.” Sam sat on his twin bed and booted up his laptop.

Dean scoffs, “The mini fridge only has water, I’m going for a beer run. You want anything?”

Sam looks up from his laptop, “Nah, I’m good with water”.

Dean took the Impala to the nearest Gas N Sip.

Dean bumped into a gentleman with dirty blonde hair.

“Oh, apologies, mate”. Said the man.

“Watch where you’re going dude. I’m on a mission, a mission for booze”.

After a few minutes, Dean found a twelve pack of beer and went up to the counter to see the clerk.

The clerk’s eyes immediately turned from normal to black as soon as Dean made eye contact. “Alastair gives you his regards.”

Dean pulled out the demon killing knife. “I could give you a message, but I don’t think you’d live to tell anyone."

The demon clerk backed up and put his hands up. “I’m just the messenger, your beer is on the house, Dean.”

“You're lucky you caught me in a good mood.” Dean took his twelve pack and left.

Dean opened the motel door. “Dude, freakin' store clerk was a demon and he’s on team Alastair”.

“Did you gank him?” asked Sam.

“I probably should have, in hindsight.” Dean opened a beer.

Sam closed his laptop, “Dean, we need to take care of that”.

“If he’s there in the morning, we’ll take care of him. Right now, I need another beer in me and some shut eye.” Dean plopped onto the bed and closed his eyes.

 

Dean’s nightmares showed him torturing people in Hell. Dean had disemboweled an old man, blood, intestines spilled out everywhere. Alastair’s laughing echoed throughout hell.

Dean gasped and awoke from his nightmare. He noticed Sam wasn’t in his bed. “Damnit Sammy!”

Dean ran over to the Gas N Sip. There was no one inside and the lights were off. Dean heard moans from behind the building. He arrived just in time to see the familiar black smoke of a demon being projected from the clerk’s body. Sam hadn’t noticed Dean until after the clerk’s body fell to the earth. “I had to, Dean”.

Dean sighed, “I get that you want to play Jedi, but don’t you think you are becoming more like a Sith?”

“Dean-“

“This is dangerous stuff you're messing with and I still don’t trust Ruby”.

Before Sam could respond, the sound of Angel’s wings could be heard behind them.

It was their celestial acquaintance, Castiel. “Hello Dean. Hello Sam.”

Dean smirked, “I’d say I was happy to you Cas, but if you’re here then somethings up.”

“It’s about another seal. There is currently an event going on that if successful will break another seal. The problem is that it’s being shrouded from our eyes in Heaven. Have you heard anything?” questioned Cas.

Before the brothers could answer, Uriel, appeared. “It could be the drained bitches.”

Sam spoke up, “There’s been four deaths so far and we just made it here to North Carolina. We are trying to see if we can track down the next death before it happens.”

Uriel scoffed, “What? By using your demon blood magic? We don’t need your help you demon monkey.”

“Uriel. These boys are already working on this and they’ve helped us save seals in the past. I trust them.” said Castiel.

“I’m going to have our garrison deploy the west coast as well. I’ve yet to have trust in these humans like you do Castiel.” Uriel flew away without a trace.

“How can you stand working with that guy?” asked Dean.

Castiel noticed the body of the store clerk on the ground. “Still using your powers, I see?”

“I had to Castiel, he was going to report us to Alastair.” stated Sam.

“Alastair hasn’t even been on our radar in the past few weeks. I wonder if he has something to do with the murder of these young girls. I’ll try my best to show up more often. I haven’t given up hope on mankind, like my brother has.”

Castiel turned to Dean. “I believe in you, Dean.” Castiel flew away before Dean had the chance to respond.

“Dean, I’m sorry-“

“We don’t have time to argue about this. There could be more girls in danger. I think I saw a sign for a Mythological Library on the way here. Perhaps we should check it out in the morning?”

“Good idea.”

 

10:42 A.M, Schiester’s Mystical Arts and Library

The brothers entered to see a fifty by fifty-foot room with three floors of books and artifacts enclosed in cases.

“Seems like your kind of place Sammy boy.” Dean grinned.

“I’m not gonna lie, I bet there are plenty of books I’d love to check out here.”

The two were interrupted by an old man in his 60’s. He had gray hair and a van dyke goatee that was obviously dyed brown. “Can I help you find anything?”

Sam spoke, “Uh, yes. We are doing a report at school on mystical deaths. Could you direct us to any books?”

The librarian looked flummoxed. “Mystical deaths you say? That seems like an odd thing to be researching for a school report.”

“Um, my brother here is in a fiction writing class and he’s working on researching different mythologies for one of his antagonists.” Dean turned to Sam with a look indicating he pulled that one out of his ass.

Sam added, “Yeah I was wanting to add a mystical death where the antagonist drains his victims’ blood, but with magic’s.”

“I have several books on mystical deaths, but I’d have to go through a few books to see if I can find anything relating to what you're describing. It does sound familiar however."

The three went through about ten different books on mystical deaths when the librarian discovered something. “Hmm. This looks interesting. It looks like around 700 B.C. there was some sort of plague that infected about one hundred Egyptians. All one hundred bodies were drained of their blood.”

“So, this is something we need to research during Egyptian times?” asked Dean.

Sam interjected. “Not necessarily. It also looks like during the plague that occurred in Europe during the nineteenth century there were several people who also seemed to have had their blood drained.”

“So, this isn’t confined to one area then.” said Dean. “I wonder if any other casualties in history report people being drained?”

The librarian pursed his lips. “Hmm, if these bodies haven’t been linked before perhaps it’s because they have been overshadowed by famine and wars.”

Dean turned to his brother. “It looks like things just got a hell of a lot more complicated.”


End file.
